


idle hands are the devil's plaything

by princessoftheworlds



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, SHIELD Agent Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: Bucky wants to try out a new kink. Steve blame the porn.





	idle hands are the devil's plaything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MCU Kink Bingo Round Three: Prostate Milking.

Steve blames the porn.

 

Honestly. 

 

He’d been away on a week-long mission in Scotland and left a very horny and a very bedridden Bucky - still recovering from a cracked rib from his own last mission and very forcibly placed on leave by Hill - behind. Bucky, who ran out of Natasha’s Netflix and Hulu recommendations after the first three days, spent the rest of the week watching porn and jacking off. As a result, Bucky had discovered some of his previously undiscovered kinks and has been trying to convince Steve to try them out since he returned home.

 

Today’s kink, texted to Steve by his boyfriend during a SHIELD debrief, is prostate milking, and not knowing what it is, he has to look it up, finding some very, very hot but also informative videos on the Internet. Not for the first time is he glad for the impenetrable - pun intended - firewall that Stark had insisted on installing on his SHIELD laptop. 

 

* * *

 

Steve’s sitting on the couch and waiting when Bucky gets home from the desk job he’s been temporarily shifted to. “Hey,” he greets, not moving from the couch.

 

“Nice to see you too, sweetheart,” Bucky replies, tone snarky and sarcastic, but still he moves close to Steve, allowing his boyfriend to grab his tie and pull him down for a deep, yearning kiss that leaves Bucky panting, breathless, and itching to take his clothes off.

 

Mercifully, Steve releases him and rises to his feet besides Bucky, pulling the other bewildered man’s hand to his lips to press a kiss there. “We’re going to try the thing you texted me today.” He watches a scarlet flush spread across his boyfriend’s face before his expression shifts into one of excitement. “Get undressed while I go pull out the new bottle of lube we bought last weekend.”

 

Steve doesn’t even have to look at Bucky to know that, based on the hasty sounds that he hears, he’s started to unbutton his shirt and unknot his tie while walking. Instead, Steve continues to their supply closet and tugs out their bottle of lube before heading to their bedroom.

 

On the bed, Bucky’s fully nude and positioned with his ass up and facing Steve with his limbs folded beneath him. He’s left enough space on the bed for Steve to clamber up behind him, which Steve does, setting the lube on the ground where it’s easy to reach. 

 

He pumps plenty of lube into his hand before delving it before Bucky’s legs and grasping his boyfriend’s limp cock. Bucky shuffles backwards slightly so that Steve has better access to him. Then Steve begins to stroke him gently. He varies between nice, even strokes and gentle twists of his hand from the base of Bucky’s cock up to its head. 

 

Slowly and slowly, Bucky begins to harden, blood rushing to his cock, and makes small whimpering noises, biting his lip from the slow simmer of the pleasure coiling in his groin. Steve’s movements begin to increase in pressure and speed, and he quickly flicks his thumb across the head; Bucky nearly shouts in surprise.

 

By the time Bucky’s cock is fully erect, it’s weeping precome into Steve’s hand that is then smeared back in with the lube as he strokes him, and Bucky himself is shaking slightly from both anticipation and the warm hand moving beneath his legs.

 

“When are you going to open me up?” he gasps out in between grunts of pleasure. “Either let me come, or actually move on to what you promised!”

 

“Patience, Buck,” Steve says with a serene smile. He uses his free, dry hand to palm his own hard cock, tenting his dark sweatpants, and grinds down on it, hissing in satisfaction and lust from the friction it causes.

 

Finally, Steve releases Bucky’s cock, and he sighs in relief. Then he feels one of Steve’s lubed-up fingers trail down his crack before Steve suddenly eases his finger straight past the tight ring of muscle of his hole, and he cries out loudly.

 

“You were asking when I was going to open you up,” Steve notes, patting Bucky’s ass pointedly with his dry hand, and Bucky growls. “Now. Now’s when I’m going to open you up.”

 

Bucky makes a deep, throaty sound as Steve begins to slowly thrust in his finger in and out of the brunet’s hole, moving it around as much as he can to widen up the tiny furl, all while deliberately avoiding Bucky’s prostate. The inside of Bucky’s canal is warm, lube-slick, and tight as his walls flutter and he briefly clamps down on Steve’s finger like a vice to hold it in him. 

 

Steve smiles amusedly at Bucky’s efforts before quickly and savagely pulling his finger out, Bucky whining. “Put your finger back in me,” he demands.

 

Rolling his eyes, his boyfriend complies; however, this time, he unexpectedly thrusts two fingers into Bucky’s hole, just glancing off the brunet’s prostate, and Bucky howls in surprise, his whole body flinching, his expression transforming into one of pure contentment. “You just love having something up your ass, don’t you?” Steve croons to him, and he nods eagerly. “You’re just a  _ slut  _ for it.” On his last syllable, he scissors his fingers, pushing against the resistance of Bucky’s hole, loosening up to the point where Steve’s fingers glide easily in and out of Bucky. All the while, Bucky cries out, his aching and neglected cock swinging between his legs with each jolt from Steve’s thrusts.

 

Finally, Steve decides, glancing down at Bucky’s empty hole winking and fluttering desperately, Bucky’s ready. This time when he thrusts his fingers back in, he heads straight for Bucky’s prostate.

 

“Is this what you wanted,  _ sweetheart _ ?” he asks quietly, rubbing Bucky’s prostate gently with his two fingers. “Is this what you imagined when you first sent me that text? Or is this what you were imagining all along when you were at home, hand stuck down your pants? I did tell you were a slut.”

 

More so than the slight pressure and motion on his swollen and tender gland, it’s Steve’s taunts that have Bucky panting, whimpering and sighing, clenching down his ass uselessly in an attempt to still Steve’s fingers. “Yes,  _ yes _ ,” he admits enthusiastically, gasping, expression screwed up in bliss. “More,  _ more _ . Stevie, please.”

 

By now, Steve himself is harder than ever and beginning to ache, but he does his best to ignore it. Why ruin Bucky’s desperation and pleasure by coming first himself? There’ll be all the time in the world afterwards. So instead, he allows his lips to tug up in a smirk at his boyfriend’s begging and continues to press at his prostate, dragging his fingers along the gland and massaging it as Bucky begins to writhe, shoving his ass higher up into the air, pressing himself into Steve.

 

The he releases a particularly long and high-pitched whine, and Steve glances down between his legs just in time a trickle of come to slide out of his cock, white and thick.  _ Looks like this milking thing is actually working _ , he muses. “You look so pretty like this,” Steve croons to Bucky, “so desperate and needy. I don’t know why we haven’t done this before.”

 

In response, Bucky only gasps and whimpers, his pleasure reducing him to wordlessness as more and more come begins to leak out of his cock, pooling so their sheets. Eventually, as Bucky continues to empty his balls, Steve’s motions on his prostate unrelenting, his come slowly becomes opaque, the amount flowing from his cock gradually reducing to only dribbles while Bucky quivers, his cock jerking almost painfully.

 

Finally, with one last rub of Steve’s fingers, Bucky’s cock just  _ stops _ and begins to soften, spent. Bucky himself lets out one soft, quiet whine before slumping face-forward into the bed, limbs no longer able to support his weight. He pants to catch his breath.

 

Steve pulls his fingers from Bucky’s ass and wipes them on the sheets, eyes narrow with amusement. “That good?”

 

Bucky feebly nods his head. “Very.” His voice, muffled by the pillows and blanket, is reedy and still breathless.

 

“Alright then.” Steve nods, heading to the bathroom to find some wet wipes or a washcloth or something.

 

Guess that’s another one to check off Bucky’s list. A little later, they could maybe work on more of the porn Bucky has bookmarked on his laptop.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I know it's kinda late, but what's more romantic than these kinky bastards. Besides, one fic left until bingo! Still, I hope to eventually complete my entire square, but we'll see. Of course, many thanks go to my beta and kink mentor [Jaune-Chat](https://jaune-chat.tumblr.com/). Feel free to check me out on tumblr too [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/).


End file.
